


DragonTrust

by Joshlertraash



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dragons, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshlertraash/pseuds/Joshlertraash
Summary: A dragon's trust is hard earned but well worth it.  Its just that Jesse didn't think he'd be the one to earn it.-Or a bad shapeshifter au





	1. Dragon Tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the updated version! I hope you all like it as much as I do. Still in the process of rewriting it, but I think this is a much better start

Jesse’s paws made little noise as he padded over the dying leaf litter. The spring air was cool in the evening light, bathing the forest in orange light and purple shadows. He paused, lifting his head, golden eyes flashing. He turned around growling, hackles raised, adding more bulk to his large size. He was pure muscle covered in thick brown fur, larger than an average wolf. 

“It’s just me,” a voice laughed, the tan girl emerging from the foliage. Her golden eyes twinkled, the only thing betraying her human form. Jesse relaxed, bowing his head and shifting. In the wolf’s place a tall man stood. He scratched at his beard a grin pulling over his lips. 

“Sorry, Sombra.” He replied, brushing a thick strand of brown hair out of his eyes. “You were upwind. What’re you doing over here?” 

“Got a message from Gabe,” Sombra said, smiling, small fangs poking at her lips. Shorter than a vampire’s but sharper than any humans canines. 

Jesse sighed and nodded, stretching. “Any idea what’s about?” 

Sombra shook her head, “A visitor came with a witch i think. Morrison sent them to Gabe.”

“Huh, since when are we the welcoming committee?” Jesse shoved his hands in the simple pants he wore. He and Sombra were part of Blackwatch, a group run by the beta of the pack. They usually were undercover operations, dealing with threats quietly. Alpha Morrison rarely flaunted the group's existence, especially to outsiders. 

“Dunno,” Sombra said a bit darkly. She picked a bramble out of her hair and frowned. “Race you back?” 

“Race-” Jesse started, but Sombra already shredded her human form for her wolf. Her eyes laughed at him before she turned and ran towards camp. He barked a laugh, his voice wolfishly deep even in human form. He sprang after her, smoothly shifting to his wolf form and hitting the ground running. 

He easily began to pass her, his long legs able to cover more ground than she could. She yelped at him, nipping at his tail. He shot a glance over his shoulder with twinkling golden eyes. With a huff she lowered her head and tried to press forward. 

Both wolves easily followed the path that was covered in pine needles and overgrown grass. The path was complicated and held many twists and turns, steep hills and difficult climbs. The wolves could bound through it with no issue, but it deterred any foolish humans from coming to close. 

Jesse exploded through the trees into the valley that their pack resided in, he barely missed crashing into Fareeha, who was in full she wolf form sunning. She yelped and trotted away, glaring. He tumbled into human form, side stepping as Sombra bounded next to him and almost plowed him over. She turned into human form and leaned over panting. “By the sky, you have long legs.” 

Jesse laughed and shoved her playfully. She shook her head, her purple strands of hair were rare, she got it done when they were on a mission, but it suited her well enough. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and sighed, looking up at the main building of the camp. 

The camp was in a circular valley, forest surrounding most sides and a huge steep cliff on one side. The main building was called the Cave, though it was not a cave at all. It was almost as grand as a palace where the Alpha and Beta wolves lives. It held the headquarters to Blackwatch as well. The rest of the wolves lived in their own homes that they made around the cave, it was hard to find unless you knew where exactly to look. 

Jesse and Sombra started to the Cave. The building was tall, scaling almost half of the steep cliff behind it. Large windows decorated every floor, white marble made up the rest crafted in roman style, it had small gardens and terraces protruding from almost every floor, wolves loved their open space and luxury. 

The main floor was less grand, though still amazing, tiled floors with veins of gold running through them, large mahogany doors leading to offices for official business. Guest quarters also resided on the main floor. 

Jesse opened one of the large doors, the Blackwatch insignia carved into the wood. He stepped in, Sombra following. Gabriel raised an expectant eyebrow at the still panting pair. He stood, his muscular form and straight posture spoke volumes of his rank as a Beta, if Jesse didn’t know better, Gabe could pass as an Alpha. Sombra and Jesse took a seat at the large wooden table, nodding at Moira, another member of Blackwatch. The pale woman had sharp features and even sharper eyes. One was golden as most of the other wolves, but one was also blue, betraying the witches blood that flowed through her. She was the healer of their group, her heritage granted her magic that other wolves did not possess, she could heal almost any wound. 

“Glad you finally graced us with your presence,” Gabe said, a smirk pulling at his lips and making the scars on his cheek twist. 

“Didn’t want ya missin’ me for to long, sir.” Jesse replied cheekily, earning an eye roll from Moira. 

“Right, missing is the word.” Gabe shook his head. “Well, I obviously summoned you for a reason, and it is for a new mission. You two have been getting lazy.” He raised his eyebrows at Sombra and McCree.

“Rude,” Sombra mumbled in protest. 

“It has to do with our new visitor,” Gabe continued, ignoring Sombra. “Hana, bring him in.” He called over his shoulder. A door at the back of the room opened and the young she wolf strode out, the paint on her face small pink stripes, Hana loved decorating her body with paints, trying to mimic what human trends she’d seen. She wasn’t in Blackwatch, but she was the welcoming committee, her bubbly personality and kind manners being useful when winning allies. After her followed the strangest thing Jesse had ever laid eyes on. 

He was a man, but also something else. The man lacked any heat, a cold blooded creature, and while it felt weird to have a cold aura in the room, it wasn’t the most noticeable factor about him. He was tall and slim, with wild jet black hair, but he was also mostly metal. A metal faceplate covered his mouth and nose, another kept his hair back. Both plates fixed over his ears. His flesh came back into view with his neck and only one half of his chest, though the flesh was marred with deep scars. The exposed flesh was cut off underneath his left pectoral, returning to the assortment of metal plates and wiring. Large wires stood out on his left forearm and from the back of his head. He wore a sword sheathed on his back. 

It was a sight none had seen. Wolves avoided humans for the most part, so they weren’t very familiar with their technology, much less a man made of metal. His dark eyes glowed with a low garnet tone. Jesse couldn’t figure out what the hell the man was. 

“Blackwatch, meet Genji Shimada. A dragon shifter. One of the last.” Gabe said, gesturing for Genji to sit. The dragon moved to sit across from Jesse, Hana sitting next to the visitor. Though the she wolf was usually fidgety and hard to entertain, she seemed on edge and wary of the visitor. “He came here with the Witch of the Wilds, and Morrison sent him here.” 

Jesse barely noticed the familiarity between Gabe and the Alpha, Jack Morrison led the Overwatch pack and every wolf treated him accordingly, calling him the respectful term of Alpha. Gabe though only called him Jack or Morrison, the two were close. Very close as Sombra speculated the two might be mates. 

Hana openly snapped her head up at the Alpha’s real name, she was not used to Gabe’s lack of formal terms. Jesse snickered at her reactions, the young she wolf was always a source of amusement with her wide eyed innocence and excited determination. 

“Greetings,” Genji spoke for the first time, his voice thick with an Asian accent Jesse couldn’t quite place, the dragon’s voice was also mixed with undertones of machine generated, as if his vocal chords weren’t even his own. 

“Howdy,” Jesse tipped his head as Sombra and Moira greeted him politely. 

“The two are here for help, correct?” Gabe asked, Genji nodded. 

“My brother… Did this to me,” The dragon gestured at his metal body. Jesse couldn’t help but wonder how the hell that went down but decided to keep his mouth shut. “He stole my complete dragon form, though my Demi form still works. I despise him, yes, but he fled our home and is now on the run. I would not care but we are the last dragons, we cannot afford to be hunted down to extinction because of a conflict.” 

“So ya came to us to find him?” Jesse pressed, Genji nodded. 

“Angela said it would be best, you have some of the best resources in the shapeshifter world.” He rolled his shoulders, his garnet gaze flickering over each wolf. “My brother is dangerous, though. And he may not come without a fight. Angela insisted though, suggested a third party might be better than for us to… rehash our fight for a second time.” 

“Makes sense,” Sombra nodded. “Where is he?” 

“That is the tricky part,” Gabe chimed in, “We got a report from London, he’s been spotted there recently. Hasn’t caused any trouble but our agent there could tell he was a dragon immediately, which of course means he’s noticeable. That’s a problem for a man with a bounty on his head.” 

“So we’re going to London?” Moira spoke up, not looking away from her examination of her long nails. 

“It’s the only lead we’ve got,” Gabe nodded. 

“Is Genji coming?” Sombra asked, the dragon averted his gaze and glared at the table. 

“No, it would be more of a hazard,” The dragon said, “I will be in touch though, in case my help is needed.” 

“Alright,” Jesse shrugged, “So, when are we leaving?” 

“Two days, so go get prepared, I’m not waiting around on your lazy asses.” Gabe said, scratching at his beard. 

They all stood, Hana leading Genji back through the door they came from, trying to make light conversation, though the dragon did not seem very interested. “Poor Hana,” Sombra sighed. “He’s so stiff,” 

“Indeed, babysitting him would be unfortunate.” Moira nodded, “He only seems to like that witch he came with.” 

Jesse nodded silently, the wolf knew Moira didn’t like witches much. The witches looked down on her, no family name or rank to judge on, she wasn’t really a witch in their eyes. She was an outsider to a severe level. Some wolves didn’t see her as a true wolf, no matter her second from, and the witches would never see her as anything but an abomination. 

Sombra yawned, “I hope this just goes by quickly.” 

“Maybe you are getting lazy,” Jesse snorted, walking out of the heavy doors. Sombra huffed and shoved him. 

“No, you’re just insufferable,” She flipped her hair and crossed her arms. 

“Aw, ya don’t mean that,” Jesse drawled, Sombra rolled her eyes. 

“You two are adorable,” Moira sighed sarcastically before breaking away from the two and going to her quarters deeper into the Cave. The Blackwatch wolves all had rooms in the Cave. Jesse had no family to live with, and neither did Moira. Sombra sometimes stayed with other friends around the pack, she admitted the large room she was given was grand, but made her feel terribly lonely. 

“See you in the morning, Jesse,” She said stretching, despite the fact that dusk had barely begun to fall. “I’m going to see Amelie.” 

“Have fun,” He waved as she shifted to wolf form and padded away. 

He stretched and headed to his own room, thoughts consumed with images of garnet eyes and warring dragon brothers.


	2. Quite the Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of the rewrite! I don't know what to put as the official summary of the story... I'm so bad at summaries.

Hanzo took another drink of the amber drink clutched in his hand. It burned going down his throat, leaving a warm trail behind. The pub was almost empty, a few lonely souls dotted around buzzing tv’s or the creaking pool tables. It was lonely, but cheap. Stealing pocket books was not something Hanzo Shimada was proud about. He would never allow being called a thief, it was necessary, it wasn’t like he was doing it just because. It wasn’t like they were an extinct race running for their lives. 

Another gulp and the pint was gone. Four pints and not even a slight buzz. It took a lot to intoxicate a dragon, it was only now that he cursed it. What he would give to drown out all the worries in his head. 

He sighed, wondering how he’d gotten so low. A Shimada, a powerful dragon heir of Japan. A shapeshifter with one of the most powerful forms on the earth. Ivory claws that could sever a man in half, a black gaze that could scare the soul out of the bravest. He was a creature worthy of praise and worship. Yet, there his was, drink in hand, miles away from his home. A coward seeking solace in drink. Like a foolish human. 

He growled, throwing the cup down and refusing another. His spirit stirred to do something, anything, just be the dragon he was raised to be. But his head kept himself rooted. He was not safe. Not after making himself the last eastern dragon. 

He cursed in Japanese, the bartender gave him an odd look. Images of emerald scales torn and peeled, seeping scarlet blood danced behind his eyes. His body ached with the reminder, his back and chest still baring the gashes of his brother’s claws. Hanzo could heal from almost anything, but wounds left by dragon talons were slow and painful to heal from. 

“Well, well, a Shimada in a place like this,” A sweet voice chimed from behind him. Hanzo stiffened, barely moving as a young woman sat down next to him. She was tall, dressed in a simple enough dress in a light blue. She had dark tan skin with long black hair that fell to her back. She looked at him with sharp eyes that were an unnatural yellow. Crystal earrings hung from her ears heavily, showing off the wealth she must have. “Tell me, why’re you here, dragon lord?” 

Hanzo growled, eyes narrowing. She carried a cold blooded scent, but not that of any serpent shifter. She smelled of dragon blood, somewhere far from his home. “What do you want?” 

“Only to offer you a home.” She smiled, her red lips pulled over white teeth. “We must stick together in these trying times.” 

Hanzo glared at her, but her smile did not waver. “Satya Vaswani,” She held out a delicate hand with bright blue nails. 

“Vishkar,” Hanzo huffed, “I should have known.” 

Satya’s smile faltered, though only slightly. “The Vishkar tribe holds power, we are the last remaining bloodline, thanks to you. The Shimada’s are no more. Vishkar can shelter you from the hunter’s that are no doubt on your tail.” 

Hanzo glared at her, black eyes clashing with her glowing yellow. “I will not forsake my clan like that, even if it is just a name now. It may not hold power, but I could not dishonor my family so.” 

“You already did, Hanzo.” Her voice grew darker. “You killed your brother, that isn’t what I’d call honorable.” 

Hanzo hissed, more animal than human. “What would you know? Leave me be. Now.” 

“Hanzo,” Satya said gravely, “If you do not take my offer, Vishkar will not let a threat like you live. A rogue dragon could be dangerous.” 

“You would have to catch me to kill me, Satya.” 

“It wasn’t very hard to find you here,” Satya pointed out, examining her nails. 

“I wasn’t hiding. I knew I’d been spotted here in London, though I didn’t think Vishkar would come running to me first.” Hanzo snarled, standing. “If I did not want to be found, you would never find me.” 

“You are making a mistake,” Satya warned, a mix of purple and orange scales running down her arms and chest. Scales blossomed under those fire eyes. The bartender gasped quietly, trying to subtly make his way back into the kitchen. The loner’s looked up, shocked. Her demi form shifted, horns growing and her hair more of a scaled tail. Long batlike wings draped from her back through the low cut dress. “We could make you comfortable, you could have a home, a family.” 

“I would rather die a Shimada than become an adopted Vishkar.” He said, beginning to stalk towards the door, holding back the urge to shift into his own demi form. “You would be no family of mine.” 

“We are being generous Hanzo.” Satya growled, her polished nails now grotesque claws. “It is unwise to be so stubborn.” 

“Maybe so,” He shrugged, propping open a door with one foot. “I’ve always been told I’m stubborn.” 

Satya’s dragon temper flared. She snarled, baring her long fangs. “You have been warned, Hanzo Shimada. Making and enemy of the Summoner may be the last thing you do.” She hissed, spreading her wings. Hanzo braced for an attack as the other men threw themselves to the ground in fear. She began tracing sigils in the air, light following her finger tips. “Goodbye, dragon lord.” She hissed before disappearing in a startling blue light. 

Hanzo slumped against the door, eyes wide. He glanced around at the men standing up stunned and the bartender running out with a phone pressed to his cheek. Hanzo gulped, turning and quickly fleeing out of the room. He knew Satya was right, declining their offer meant he was a threat. Rouge dragon’s had been rumored to go feral, all animal. And that was an insanely dangerous creature. The animal wouldn’t balance out, the human and animal minds mixing and cancelling out, creating a mindless beast that caused destruction and never lasted long in the wild.   
He arrived in his hotel wide eyed and panting. The encounter with the dragon had left him more shaken than he’d like to admit. He growled, not sounding the least bit human. He’d really gotten himself into a mess now. “くそ,” He hissed, throwing his coat on the bed angrily. He scanned the room, using his senses to sense the rooms around him. No one that posed a threat was near him. 

Hanzo fell onto the bed and closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing. The thought of being hunted down like an animal made his throat close. He would never be safe until death claimed him. It was the only way out. 

But Hanzo refused to die. If he were to be hunted, he’d go out with a fight. A dragon’s wrath is a force to fear. And so far, the whole world had earned his rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUCH different from the previous chapter two, thank god. I added Vishkar as a dragon clan to add more conflict, i hope it doesn't backfire. I hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are always appreciated! This is unbeta'd so any feed back is welcome too.


End file.
